


Keep The World At Bay For Me (Art)

by wintermute



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for torakowalski's MBB fic <i>Keep The World At Bay For Me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The World At Bay For Me (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep The World At Bay For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505758) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> Started with the wallpaper, and then got inspired to do the book covers... variant covers even! :D
> 
> Book covers are for Tora, please ask permission from her. Wallpaper size is 1680x1050, for personal use only. Full resolution wallpaper can be found [here](http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/post/100843723065/new-wallpaper-333-made-for-torakowalskis-mbb).

Wallpaper

Book Cover #1 - Clint/Coulson

Book Cover #2 - Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/


End file.
